<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky by Snowcapped_hotcocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211138">rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa'>Snowcapped_hotcocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awsten dies, Character Death, Gay, Gay Character, Idk what universe it is tho, Lucas Hand Is A Good Bro, Lucas dies, M/M, Multi, Non Explicit Death, Otto and Geoff seek revenge on the humans, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Romance, Polyamory, idk what else to tag lol, no beta we die like awsten and lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*NOTE*<br/>I do not ship them irl, I was sleep deprived and bored when I came up with this idea.</p><p>A fanfic I came up with at 4 am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight &amp; Lucas Hand, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Awsten remembered, it has always been him. He was the night sky, watching over the vast nothingness, providing the moonlight and twinkling stars to no one. He had suddenly gained a companion, the opposite to his everlasting darkness, warmth to his cool.</p><p>He had never felt this feeling, yet he felt like it wasn’t at its full strength.</p><p>The mysterious warmth introduced himself as Lucas, Lucas Hand. That was when Awsten realized that he didn’t truly have a name, simply calling himself night. Awsten hesitated, he needed a name to call himself. Then, he finally came up with one.</p><p>”My name is Awsten, Awsten Knight.”</p>
<hr/><p>For a long while, it had only been Lucas and Awsten. They had to be separated, for if they collided it would mean the end of their world, and they would cease to exist. They were, however, allowed to cross in their paths.</p><p>Then, another one emerged. A boy with long blue hair, blue skin with a thousand animals swimming about. Soon after, another emerged. The boy had green skin, green hair and tree roots running along his body, leaves and vines making up a set of clothes for him.</p><p>Awsten felt the same spark as he had with Lucas, but something else was behind it. Every night, the man laid watching the two. Geoff and Otto, he soon learned.</p><p><em>What wonderful names</em>. Awsten thought to himself once as he gazed at Otto. He looked down, his dark blue skin glittering with millions of stars. He wished to hold them in his arms, to have contact with them, to not be alone.</p>
<hr/><p>The four became friends, but Awsten felt a certain attraction to Otto and Geoff, and could tell they felt the same.</p><p>They would send each other messages, asking creatures or objects in their domains to send the messages.</p><p>For Awsten, it was through the form of his beloved stars. Otto, it was the form of the dolphins he loves dearly. Geoff, the sunflowers. Lucas, the way he arranged the clouds.</p><p>Geoff and Otto soon started a romance. Nothing too much, simply sending each other romantic letters and poems through their respective mediums. Awsten longed to be part of their romance, for he loved them both so.</p><p>Lucas saw his sorrow and longing, and talked with the two. They had felt the same way and as strongly about Awsten as he did for them.</p><p>Awsten was overjoyed by the news, sending romantic letters to his new lovers as often as he can. They responded to him just as passionately.</p><p>Though, their romance and paradise did not last very long.</p><p>Pollution had taken over the night sky. The humans inhabiting Awsten’s lovers getting greedier and money hungry. Geoff and Otto could barely see the messages Awsten were sending, for the stars were getting covered by the air pollution.</p><p>Awsten was getting weaker and weaker, hacking and coughing. He knew his time as the sky was up, and someone new must take his place.</p><p>Awsten laid his head on the moon, shrinking into himself as he laid and cried silent sobs at the thought of losing his life.</p><p>Geoff and Otto were not doing as well either. Trash was in Otto’s once flowing hair. He found himself coughing up plastic bottles and oil more and more each day. Geoff had many wounds and scars from the humans digging up the soil to make way for buildings and such. Lucas was no longer as bright either; the air pollution making him cough, making him scared to lose his life.</p><p>One day, Awsten left one last message in the twinkling stars. He let a two tears fall from his eyes onto Geoff and Otto. He left a small reminder of his love. He shrunk and faded until he was no more.</p><p>Otto and Geoff were heartbroken, the last message and the tears were the last physical reminders of the sky they loved the most.</p><p>The next morning, they had turned to Lucas for guidance, to help them with their grief. With a sad smile, Lucas left them a note in the clouds, then faded alongside Awsten into nothingness.</p><p>Geoff and Otto were heartbroken, the same process happening with the next night and sky. They tried to win their courtship, but Geoff and Otto couldn’t bear to have another lover. For no one could replace Awsten.</p><p>They stayed for millions of years, bringing awful things to the humans. Otto bringing tsunamis, Geoff bringing dry soil, failed crops and drought to the humans. For they were the reason why they lost him. Why they lost both of them.</p><p>Why they lost Awsten and Lucas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>